


Landing In A Highway

by writingramblr



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Not advised.<br/>Then again, you can't plan where you end up when time traveling.</p>
<p>An extended look at Kyle and Sarah's arrival in 2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing In A Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegoMama0614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoMama0614/gifts).



> By request...but I love writing about these two, so it wasn't exactly a hardship!

When Kyle had first arrived in 1984, it hadn’t been a smooth landing.

He’d dropped nearly seven feet from nothing onto hard concrete, and more than bruised a few limbs. While traveling to 2017 with Sarah reluctantly clinging to him like a spider monkey to a tree, he prayed that wouldn’t happen again.

In a way, his prayer was answered.

But instead of being off the ground at a questionable height, while safely at ground level, they landed in the middle of a busy freeway, at night.

Kyle barely had enough time to register where they were, as he was immediately bombarded by loud noises from cars honking and bright headlights, before he realized there was a van headed right for them.

He turned his body, becoming a human shield for Sarah, who was just now returning to conscious awareness.

The car still hit him, even though they’d clearly tried to brake, and more than a shooting pain shot through Kyle’s back, and he threw himself into a roll, still clutching Sarah against him.

They reached the median of the highway, and were relatively safe.

However, they’d been spotted by many people, and the scream of a police siren was already in the air.

He couldn’t think of a single reassuring thing to say to the naked girl in his arms, so he simply held her tighter.

*

Sarah shivered in Kyle’s protective embrace, and fought the urge to scream.

The travel, the jump, whatever it could be called, had been less than pleasant, and the landing wasn’t great either, but the worst part was, Pops was nowhere to be seen.

Had something happened?

The assault on her senses was still tremendous, and she would have curled up into a tighter ball if she didn’t need to be concerned about flashing the entire populated highway.

As it was, Kyle had managed to roll them to a spot that provided relative shelter from view and from danger, but now that the adrenaline was beginning to wane, she could feel aching pains and the sting of a fresh cut on her shoulder, where she’d hit the ground after Kyle had moved to block her from the oncoming car’s path.

Surely he was worse for wear than she, but he was remaining stoically silent.

She admired him for that.

Never mind the fact they were still both completely naked and stranded in the middle of 2017 L.A.

Police were coming.

She could hear multiple sirens merging into one continuous shriek.

Before she could even try to stand, with Kyle’s help or without, the blue and red lights were right in front of them, and doors were slamming open.

Beside the pandemonium their landing had caused in the highway traffic, there was the small matter of them having emerged from a ball of light.

Observers would probably not know what to make of that.

Sarah felt an urge to cry in frustration as she imagined the endless line of questions she was about to endure.

The only thing keeping her calm was Kyle’s strong arms holding her still, and upright.

She gulped in a hasty breath, as flashlights glared into her and Kyle’s faces.

***


End file.
